The price of forbiden love
by LeylinePrincess
Summary: I finally finished this god blessed story!!!! -sniffles then crys into her sleeve- now I can start on something else!!
1. Apart...

The Price Of Forbiden Love  
By Leyline Maiden....  
  
  
(( hello again people this is leyline maiden back with the sequal to A Thin Line Between Love And Hate, Well heres the basics  
I do not own outlaw star/dragon ball z/or sailor moon. And if you have a problem with it take it up with someone else I'm just wrighting a story. R&R please ))  
  
  
It's been about 2 years sence the trial then the separation. Heh it's funny how two people from two todally diffrent worlds can meet and fall so deeply in love that there willing to give up there lives just to be together. It's time to finish the fairy tail. ANd let you in on what the price is to finally live happly ever after......  
  
This is the rest of our story.......................................  
  
  
  
Melfina walked with Gene down the long hallway of the Tyoko International Airport. Gene was off to The U.S to attend at Harverd Univercity and Melfina was to stay back and finish her few high school years. I can't say melfina was all to happy that her and gene where going to be seperated for a whole year but, outside she tryed to send him off with a warm smile and no tears.Gene looked back at melfina and smiled. She was still so beautiful. Melfina had grown up alot more, sence the whole Moonkingdom incadent. Melfina looked back up at him and forced a smile as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promised myself...I send you off with a smile and no tears." Gene droped his bag and huged her tightly, kissing her softly on her lips.  
" I promise I'll write you, and call you to. Don't worrie a year will fly by quick and......" Melfina looked up at him, gene smiled and reached in his pocket pulling out a small velvit box in gold ribbon.  
"This is for you.....mel....." He held out his had to her and she took the box carfuly and opened it. She gasped to see a beautiful golden cresent moon in the middle of a pail pink heart. She looked up at gene and smiled. "Wow its beautiful thank you gene." She smiled as a few tears fell down her cheeks, gene took the ring and sliped it on her finger. She jumped on him and huged him so tightly they both almost fell over. Gene leaned forward praticly inches from her face and smiled.  
"I love you...Mel....when I come back....what I mean is...will you marrie..." A birght flash of light went through genes body and right infrount of melfina's eyes he dissaperred in a dark hazey mist. Melfina's eyes widen unable to believe what had happen, she breathed in heavy as if she was going to scream but insted everything stoped and she fainted. At that time someone had been standing behind her, he quickly grabed melfina befor she could hit the ground and looked off at a distant spark in the sky. He growled low in his throat and turned back to two other men behind him and sighed.  
" It's to late they have Prince Strata......." He stood up picking up an uncontioce melfina and headed for the exit as fast has he could with the two other men behind him.  
  
  
"Hey!Seiya! Shes starting to wake up!" The man looked over melfina and smiled as she opened her eyes slowly and gazed around.  
"Where am I?.....who are you?' The man smiled and bowed his head slightly.   
"My name is Yaten Lights, it's nice to meet you Princess...." He trailed off some and turned his head from her to look up at the two men that steped into the room.  
" The one with the brown hair is Taiki Lights and the one with the black hair is Seiya Lights...." Seiya steped up and looked down at his brother, yaten stood and walked out of the room followed by taiki. Seiya kneeled down next to the bed and looked into melfinas eyes.  
" Princess are you alright?" He smiled as she looked at him, it was the way he looked at her almost haunting it reminded her so much of strata.  
" How.....did you know I'm a princess?" She tilted her head to one side seiya only smiled, she reminded him of that same questioning little girl from so long ago....  
Seiya bowed his head and spoke carefuly " I am Seiya one of the proud soliders of the moon kingdoms amys, Taiki and Yaten are the next two head soilders Queen Serenity sent out befor she......." He trailed off and coaked back his words slightly. Melfina only stared blankly at him, she remebered when she was little seeing these three men befor. She blinked slightly catching flashes of what happen to gene, the ring.....the words he said to her echoed through her mind still and her eyes still stung from the bright light. She was brought back to reality when seiya began to talk again.  
" Princess........your mother serenity....wishes for you to come back home." He looked up at her and seen the confusing look she had. He swollowed hard and stood, looking down at her in the bed, she was still a child to him and he was afriad she would break at the words he would say but he pressed on.  
" Theres a war upon Saturn and the Moon. Prince Ometry seeks revenge for the trials and.....prince strata was....." Melfina's eyes widen as everything around her stoped, time, the busy streets outside the loud crowds, cars, birds everything became in dead silence.Things started to peace together, the bright light that went through Gene's chest, then his body faded away. She just stared endlessly at the floor seiya's voice was an echo far away to her. Flshes of the life she had with gene went through her mind as tears formed in her eyes. She covered her ears and screamed out loud enought for taiki and yaten to run into the room alarmed. She broke out into screams and crys, repeadted questons of "why". Seiya's heart felt like it had broekn in two as she droped to his knees and huged her tightly like he had when she was a little child, even through he was 12 and she was 8 he had a sorta crush on her. Melfina burryed her face into his chest and cryed. All he could do was hold her close. Afew hours passed on and melfina had calmed down a little but her heart ached so badly she thoguht she would die. Seiya told her about what happen how it happen and when it happen. A year in a half after she had left the Kingdomw to start her life, the king of saturn died misteriusly there for makeing ometry king the saturn. When ometry had gotten word of melfina's dissaperrence he became inraged and began a war upon the moon. Ometry had started by attacking both the moon and the saiyan race at the same time.Vegeta still hadent gaven in on what serenity had did to him and strata and he demanded to know where his brother was. There war still went on sadly. Now serenity cant fight anymore her end is comeing near and soon she will be passing on. Melfina understood this all to well, she needed to go back home so she could become the new queen of the Kingdom. Melfina still felt dead inside but at this time she couldent stay where her and gene had spent there times togther. Melfina lifted her head up and wiped away the tears that just dident seem to stop. She remebered what gene had told her once "never give up, be strong like you are and fight for what you believe in and I'll be the one to hold you and give you that strenght"   
  
" I'm ready seiya......take me back home" Seiya nodded and held her hands as yaten and taiki faded away soon them. When melfina opened her eyes she say the tall crystal palace of a life she both hated and missed. "I'm home......."  
  
((( Yeah I know it dosent quite work for some of you so dun hurt me! 


	2. Back at home

(( Hello people, well hers the deal I don't oun outlaw star/sailor moon/ dbz and   
you wont sue me get it? got it? good.....on with the story))  
  
  
Melfina made her way down the hall towrds serenitys chamber, Seiya had parted with her half way down the hall to attend to what he needed to leaveing melfina on her oun.   
Melfina wasent exsactly feeling so great at the momunt or even to careing.   
She just lost the one person she loved more then life itself and about to lose the only person she trusts.....things whernt fitting together or falling into place.   
She quitely walked up to the doors and pushed them open slightly so she could peek in.   
All the royalty was standing around serenitys bed watching over her, melfina swollowed hard watching her mother lay in bed, she looked like she was sleeping but she also looked so weak and tired.....she pushed the doors open fully and everyone turned there heads to her.   
Gasps and whispers filled the room as a still young melfina dressed in jeans and a tight shirt with a black leather jacket steped into the room with all these well mannered dressed people there.   
Melfina could feel the eyes watching her on the outside but insde she was dieing along with her mother.   
She slowly walked to serenitys bed side and collapsed at her side.   
She griped onto her mothers hand as everyone steped away from her.   
She could hear the coments and the small laughter from them but nothing mattered to her anymore.   
Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked into her daughters brown eyes.  
A short smile came across serenitys lips as she gave her daughter a confering gaze.   
It was the same look that serenity gave her when she would have a nightmare, or to tell her that she was proud of her silently.   
  
"Melfina I'm sorry I had to interupt your happy life to bring you here.....but like seiya said I dont have longer anymore."   
She weakly lifted her hand to melfinas face and stroked her cheek softly.   
Melfina held her hand and forced a smile stareing down at serenity that layed in bed.   
Suddenly she felt a jolt of power rise up in her body automaticly tranforming melfina into her long white gown and the cresent moon mark shown brightly on her forhead.  
Melfina watched serenity with wide eyes as the silver tara serenity always wore faded onto her head.   
Serenity droped her hand on the bed and smiled more to melfina. She looked like a true queen now.  
  
"Melfina for now on follow your heart and make the right choces, always remeber that your never alone and that I will always be by your side. I know you'll do me proud my child.........I love you melfina...."   
She closed her eyes and lossen her grip on melfina hand. "Mother.......mother!!!'   
She felt the tear come to quickly and sobed loudly as she huged onto serenitys cold body crying.   
Every one in the room bowed there heads and because quite, they listened to melfina crying, but non of them in the room had enought control to stop there oun tears from comeing.   
Outside the many soilders,servents, and people of the moon kingdom stoped and grew silent.   
The passing of there queen hit them all and the riseing of a new one made them happy at the same time.   
Melfina let serenity go and steped back just watching her, she really looked as if she was at peace.   
She turned haround and looks to everyone in the room as they stared at her.   
Her gown sparkled lightly with the light, she watched them all with deep brown eyes she had grown to be quite a women how well she was takeing two deaths in her life.   
They all bowed to her and accepted there new queen.  
  
(( Chapter 3 comeing soon R&R please )) 


	3. The Assassin

Chapter 3   
  
(( I do not oun outlawstar/sailor moon/or dbz but I do oun twisted hehehe twisted: no you dont! -holds a gun to his head-  
I do now twisted: yes ma'am 0.0 ))  
  
  
Melfina layed in bed still asleep it was dark by now she needed to get away from the sadness.....and seiya had taken the liberty of bringing melfina, and gene's personail  
objects to her room, soon after melfina's room was filled with boxes. She still layed in bed asleep, when someone outside her   
window picked the lock and swung the window open silently. The figure creept into the shadows and watched melfina sleep. Melfina  
opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room quitely, she dident notice the person was right next to her bed. She got up and closed the open window and looked out it, sad memory starting to return to her.  
How strata would come to see her. She sighed and turned to walk towrds her bed when suddenyl a loud crash nose sprung out then the sound of a man yell and profanity.  
  
" What the?!?" Melfina ran to her bed side table and switched the light on to see a man dressed in black, pail white skin that matched his hair and red eyes look up at her  
all tangled in the boxes. He kicked them off and stood up mubbleing to himeself. Melfina blinked and looked at the man oddly.  
"Who are and and what are you doing in my room??" Melfina brushed off her gown and tilted her head as twisted tood tall and looked at her.She slowly raises her eye brow  
As he raised a gunblade to her face ((I do not oun FF8's Gunblade idea eather --.--)).  
" My name is Twisted and I'm here to kill you on befhave of the prince of satrun." He grined showing his jaw like teeth at her. Now melfina wasent bron yesterday and sure  
wasent stupide eather. She leaped off to the left and he darted after her triping over boxes. Melfina jumped over a box and stumbbled into her bathroom slaming the door shut  
and locking it as twisted slamed into it. She backed away slowly when he slamed his gunblade through the wodden door. She screamed and he just laughed at her. By this time  
She had grabed the body wash out of the shower and had it poined at the door about the same time tisted and completly smashed through, he walked to her laughing and his eyes   
wide witch was a bad idea on, his part. Melfina got one look at him and squrted the intire bottle of liqide sope into twisted's eyes.  
"AHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!" He wiped rubed his eyes with one hand and swung blindly at her with the other. Melfina snuck past him and made a mad dash for the book self picking up the dictionary.  
Once twisted was able to see he walked after in a blind rage, melfina gave out a loud scream and cracked the poor guy over the head with the book and fliped up on the bed.  
Twisted's body droped to the floor with a thud and layed there uncontous twitching from time to time. Melfina took a while to regain her breath and tryed to get to the door but  
was caught off gaurd and swung into the wall hard. Twisted grined from ear to ear as he held melfina's tiny body up agenst the wall with his arm to her throat and raised the   
blade up to her neck. Out of a last minute type thing melfina brought her knee up into twisted's crouch but he only stood there and laughed.  
  
"Do you think thats going to hurt me princess. PA-LES nothing can hurt me because I'm the great assassin this side of the univer has ever seen its goign to take alot to..."   
He was cut off when melfina had sucker punched him in the jaw. "That'll deu" Twisted droped her when he droped to the ground as well. Melfina dident waist any time and scrabled to the door and   
screamed as loud as she could for help. Imeditly Seiya ran down the hall and into her room with the sword drawn. Twisted was gone..  
  
"What happen?? Melfina are you alright????" Seiya turned to her to check for any wounder. Melfina shook her head and sighed.  
" I sould have came sooner, there are about 6 gaurds dead outside." Melfina's eyes widen. Maybe this guy wasent fooling around, and where ever he went she was sure he would come back again.  
" Seiya.......that was an assassin sent from Ometry..." Melfina nerrowed her eyes. " If its a war he wants its a war he'll have,at the first light we will come together to discuse the  
plains." Latter on that night seiya stood outside melfina's bed room door and sercurity was alert untill dawn came and the plains would come together...  
  
  
(( I through a little humor was needed. SO now ometry has made it clear that he wants a war and melfina dead.Read on chapter 4 to find out what happens next!  
R&R please ^-^)) 


	4. The start

Chapter 4  
  
(( I do not oun outlaw star/sailor moon/ DBZ.))  
  
Melfina rubed her temples lightly starting to get the biggest headach in the world listening to mindless  
yelling back and forth, Honestly it was driveing her nuts but what she did was sit there and listen for what   
seemed like forever. She was being cared for like a child after the assasin tryed to make short work of her,   
the other night. Everything was rested on her words, but everyone looked down at her as a mistake to the thrown.  
Weather it bothered her or not it was still her choice.....she dident know what to do......  
  
" And what if the Saiyan's side with the Staurns armys?!" Melfina's eyes shot up and felt the anger raise up in her.  
Everyone must have felt it because all eyes where on her and waiting.  
" Do you disaprove of this Melfina??" The king of mars snorted at her. Melfina just glanced up at him and he quitely  
sat back, down and kept quite. Melfina sighed and raised to her feet. Befor she spoke she took the time to eye all of them.  
She felt both silly and worried about everything thats been happening. She couldent help but giggle. Everyone sat up straght,  
and looked at her as if she was nuts.  
"What is so funny melfina can't you take anything seroiusly?!" The Queen of neptun yelled out at her.  
Melfina looked to her and everyone in the room, remebering what they put her mother, strata, through.  
She dident or could care less about herself now. She slowly smirked and just simply let her emotions speek.  
  
" When we all met here is was to fight over what was going to happen with Prince Strata and Prince Ometry.  
And if where up to any of you I would be mesrabul with ometry. You call yourself Queens and Kings. Snatch away  
what makes people happy and then exspect for them to be here to hear your winning. Do me a favor all of you and,  
just shut up. The saiyan race is something to worrie about yes, but dident any of you stop to think that maybe,  
Ometry has taken into mind to attack the saiyan race as well? He hates Strata and will do anything to kill him,  
Just like me! I lost two of the most important people in my life, and you all have the nerve to sit here and exspect  
me to be a good little princess and do what I'm told. When the truth is if I hadent been found and if my mother had died,  
this kingdom and everythign would have fallen." Everyone was silent, no one dared speek. Melfina hanged her head down and sighed.  
  
"He wants this war he'll get it simpal as that. Gather your armys and set out the attack as soon as posibul.  
Put your people in safe places, make sure your princesses and princes are in good hands. And as for the saiyans,  
there not going to make a move they have enought problems of there oun to worrie about"   
Just as soon melfina had said that a loud exsploshion rang through out the kingdom's walls and knocked her to the ground.   
The gaurds sarounded melfina one helping her off the ground. The soon hurred melfina down one of the emergency hall ways to the safe room.  
They all dident make it to far befora wall next to them blew out and knocked her clear down another hall. She stood to her feet slowly and looks down the   
hall seeing it was filled with rubble and there wasent going to be any way to get to the safe room from this hall.  
She started to walk down the hall she was knocked into, she could see outside the window bright flashes and loud exsplosions.  
he began to worrie about everyone, hopeing they got to the room in one peace.Melfina had goten to the end and went to turn the corner as soon as she did someone  
else did to.A tall man with red hair, and dressed in a black armor suit. Melfina nerrowed her eyes and tryed to make out the face the best she could.  
Then something clicked.Every step the man took to her flashes of what happen to gene flashed infrount of her eyes.  
" I'v been waiting for you Melfina" The man smirked and looks at her less then an inch from her. Melfina eyes widen and she gasped.  
" Strata!?"  
  
(( SO what ya think? Let me know I love hearing your reviwes. So now that strata is back is it a good thing...or a bad thing?  
I love keeping you all on your toes please read on soon. Bye! )) 


	5. The true enemy

Chapter 5  
  
  
(( Same as always I do not oun outlaw star\sailor moon\dbz ))  
  
  
  
  
Melfina stared at strata with wide eyes not really noticeing him raiseing a sword up. She could barly speek out.  
She looked in his eyes then something dident seem right to her. When he looked at her she always saw love, life in   
his eyes. But now there where empty and distant. She snaped back to reality and jumped back avodeing the swords blade to fall on  
her. She looked at strata with widen eyes.   
  
"Gene! Strata!? It's me! Melfina dont you remeber me!?" Her answer was another swing of the sword this time the blade grazed her her   
shoulder. She let out a short cry of pain and scrambled away from him as quickly as she could. With out thinking twice she wirld around just as he was about to stab her.  
Light gathered in the palms of her hands and shot off into strata's stomach. All she could do was stare forwards with dead eyes as strata droped to the floor.  
He held himself up with his sword when a black mist seeped out of his body and into the ground.Melfina forced herself to stand straght and look at him.She dident want  
to believe or even think about what she just did.The replay of the airport went through her mind and his words echoed on.Her heart ached so bad she thought she would   
die.Her knees went weak and fell next to strata as he fell over in her lap.She stared down at him with tears falling but she dident know.She was watching him die for the second time.  
She closed her eyes tightly and tryed to heal him useing the crystal but nothing would happen she kept trying as hard as she could clutching onto him tightly.  
  
"Heh still the same as always, you think you can save everyone your weak." Melfina lifted her head up and looked straght at Ometry.She quickly felt that anger build up and was about  
ready to blast him away when someone, behind her lifted her off the ground and held her tightly. She remeberd this person he was the same assassin as befor. She only nerrowed her eyes when ometry  
walked over to strata's body and picked him up.  
  
"Tisk tisk princess you killed your boyfriend, better work then I could have done, thanks for takeing care of him for me." He laughed at her seeing her eyes beging to water up. She turned her head  
and closed her eyes tightly as ometry started to walk to her. She could hear him say "your next" if she dident do something she will die, if she dident she could join strata. At this point suicide was   
sounding good but she felt to drawn to this world, she could hear all her friends calling her name, her mothers voice telling her to be strong, and strata's laughing. The up comeing of memorys sparked  
a power she had never used befor,the room filled with light in an blink of an eye, and both twisted and ometry where shot back. There she stood......  
  
In a long white gown that strached out across the floor, her hair had gotten long way long and pure white, insted of angel wings they where like butterfly wings that sparkled in the light.  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked dead on ometry and twisted that where finally sanding up, her eyes where a pail ice blue color, she slowly lifted her hands as the crystal aperred.  
Light gathered from every where in the room to the crystal but it dident go fast enought. Twisted charged at her and sliced the crystal out of her hands. She quickly pulled her hands back,  
and steped back as the crystal shatered into a million peaces. She watched as twisted towered over her ready to slice her to, she held her arms up to block as if it would help any. Just then  
A flash of light aperred infrount of her and stabed through twisted in a flash.  
  
"Strata get your lazy ass up and help your women." Melfina eyes poped open and say vegeta stading infrount of her. He looked back at her and noded then looked over to strata as he stood to   
his feet.  
" Do me a favor mel next time your going to knock some sence into me dont hit my stomach..." Strata looked over at her and smirked then turned his head to ometry griping the swords handdle   
tightly. Ometry stood up straght and faced him, then it started they charged at eachother locking the blades together. Each attack strata did ometry blocked, and each attack ometry did strata blocked.  
Ometry had gotten stronger all the suddent nothing normal from what he use to be like. Melfin and vegeta stood by watching the fight. you could tell by the look on vegeta's face he wanted to jump in.  
Strata jumped back as ometry did then they both charged at eachother. They both moved to quickly once they met, they both went past eachother a few feet then just stood there. Melfinas eyes  
grew big she wished that one of them would do something anything, she took a few steps forwards then strata, slowly turned his head to her and grined as ometry fell to his knees and limp to the ground.  
Melfina took off and ran up to strata as he held his arms out and caught her in a hug.  
  
"Ometry your such a failur........" All three of then snaped in the derection of a women standing over ometrys body with her arms crossed and head casted down. She slowly lifted her head up and looked  
at strata holding melfina, her eyes glowed red as her lips, she was dressed in a armor sailor suit."You both will die." She walked to strata but stoped when vegeta suddenly aprred infrount of her.  
The women only smaked him off and kept walking to strata. Strata quickly pulled melfina behind him as the women thrust a small dagger into his chest, she moved so qickly that he couldent stop her.  
Melfina caught strata as he fell back onto her and droped to the groudn with him. His eyes where closed and looked like he had a peaceful look on his face.She started feeling lightheaded then sleepy.  
She fell backwards onto the ground and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up she was in seiya's arms, He exsplained that the palace was attacked and they found her with twisted and ometrys body not to far from her oun.  
She closed her eyes and sighed resting her head agenst seiya's chest. What was next? Where was this person at......"Seiya!!! WE found out where galixy is!"  
  
  
(( Chapter 6 will be comeing up soon R&R please I love hearing what you all got to say! )) 


	6. Truth

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
(( I do not oun outlaw star/sailor moon/DBZ. Altho Strata I do oun ^_^ -guggles strata-))  
  
" Princess I'm not sure takeing you to the frount lines is such a great idea, I mean what if you get killed??? Who are we sopost to go about that!?" Seiya wasent the least but happy that melfina  
wanted to go out and fight along with the rest of the remaining army. But there was nothing to stop her and no one with enought guts to say anything about it but seiya. He dident want to see the same   
thing happen to melfina that happen to serenity. Melfina was to busy walking down the hall to pay attenchion to him. She had grown an attatude sence the last time she seen strata. Witch basicly everyone  
was screwed. She wasent in the mood to cry or be mad. She wanted strata back and the way things use to be. Enought of being sorry for herself it was time to stand up and fight even if it ment death. She   
wasent going to let anything more happen to her people or there homes. Melfina was already in her gown from befor she hadent had time to change, and was already on her way to yaten and taiki where. Seiya  
refused to leave melfina's side.  
  
" Seiya when I need an escourt I'll ask you for it. When we get to galiaxa's courters I want to be left alone. I wont lose anyone else to this witch." Melfina dident realize at this point seiya stoped walking  
and had his head down. She stoped walking when she heard a sob come from behind her. She looked back at seiya seeing him shake as if he was about to cry. Melfina walked to him slowly resting her hand on his shoulder.  
" Seiya I promise I wont die.I'll bring everything back to the way it use to be." With out warning he grabed melfina and kissed her deeply on the lips, melfina eyes widen stareing at him. She finally snaped back  
and pulled away from him gently placeing her finger tips over her lips. He stared back at her she could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to say I love you. It shown clearly in his eyes and in his thoughts.  
" Seiya you know I love strata and only him, theres no way that I can be your but I can be your friend seiya..." She was cut off when he huged her.  
" Melfina I'v known you all my life and you havent changed a bit. I just wanted to do that in case one of us dosent make it lets go get strata back so you can be happy again." He looked down at her and smiled through  
his breaking heart. He could compet with strata and nothing was going to change, her mind about it. All he could do was help her and hope for her to be happy. They all started down to the main rooms where the telaportation would happen. Melfina consantrated her powers all on one spot where galiaxa's powers where comeing from. She knew exsactly what to do, and she wsent going to run and hide from her any longer.   
Melfina closed her eyes and held hands with the three remaining fighters, befor they knew it they where standing in the middle of a waist land.   
Melfina closed her eyes and turned to every derection senceing out where strata was, she could hear his thoughts but barly.   
As if he called out her name she took off in the derection where would hold strata and galaixa.   
The three lights followed close behind her holding there swords in hands.   
Melfina dident stop running altho she was starting to get tired, she could feel the suffering of her people grow stronger and stronger with time.  
And winced at every death that came to be. She had to win this fight she couldent let galiaxa go with out a fight. Many thought went through her head. She remebered the trials, the fight with twisted, the fight with ometry then strata being killed for the second time. She was quickly yanked out of that train of thought when a bright light flashed infrount of them. All four of them stoped dead in there tracks. The lights quickly sarounded melfina holding there sword out wards to the light.   
It faded then took the form of a women. Everyone took fighting statuse. The women looked to them all as her feet taped to the ground. She was dressed in a purple sailor suit, she had the repersantation of Saturns army yet she was dressed as a sailor scout  
like melfina was. Melfina took a step past the three lights and up to the women. The women kneels down holding her staff close to her and bowed to melfina. Melfina smiled and noded at her as she stood (( Now if I need to point out who the girl is I'm gonnasend the evil flying monkeys to smake you in the head - -' )).  
They both took off in a full run side by side to the tower that shown clearly ahead of them. As they ran the comunacated telapathicly " Melina do you know anything about galiaxa's attenchions?" Hotaru looked over at melfina then infrount of her makeing it in enought time as they both jumped over a gap.  
" No I only know she took strata and used ometry as a way to get to me." Melfina felt anger build up again and she was going to take it out on galiaxa. They speed up a little more melfina trying to out run them all.  
" Its not going to help you much to just fight galiaxa on your oun melfina,let everyone around you help." Hotaru stoped dead in her track when melfina stoped running and just stood there stareing at her. Melfina twitched slightly  
and glared at hotaru.   
" Let any of 'you' help me? The last time I let any of you help me me and strata where reduced to run away from our homes and casted out, tanted, told that nothing we could ever do would be right! Screw the ryolty.....I'm in this for strata  
and my friends and our...." Melfina was cut off by a loud exsploshion that made the ground underneath there feet rumbble. It dident take long for hotaru and melfna to stands up, somewhere along the line they where separated from the lights.  
  
(( To be continued because Fanfic is being a butt head about how long the chapters should be......)) 


	7. Truth II

" Melfina keep a clear mind! We need for you to be vocused on the fight."   
  
Hotaru griped her ataff close as melfina snatched hers out of the air.   
The two girls stared ahead as the light took a form of a women, she had long white hair and deep red eyes.   
  
" Welcom Princesses. My names rain perpar to die little girls!" Rain raised her hands up into the air forming huge lighting orbs.   
Both girls held the staffes out infrount of them as rain brought the orbs down on them both.   
Melfina parted to the left and hotaru, hoped back on one leg and swung the blade of her staff down on the orbs makeing them smash into the ground and exsplode.   
Hotaru set down and spined her staff around her fingers keeping a death lock stare on rain.   
Melfin held her staff outwards to rain but befor she could call out the attack she was smaked from behind and knocked into a large rock.   
Melfina automaticly pushed herself off and turned to only get punched hard, she quickly threw one of her oun and smaked the side of her staff into the persons head.   
She opened her eyes wide and looked at the same person but then she could see clearly that rain was still in the air.  
  
" Rain??" She quickly got her answer by the person snatching her by the neck and squeezing the air out of her.  
" My name isent rain it's Fire and I'm here on behave of galiaxa and strata to finish you off!"  
Melfina jurked her arm back and thrusted her fist into fires stomach as hard as she could, then kicked her away.  
  
" Wrong! Its your times to die!" Hotaru griped the staff tightly. " Melfina listen to me! I want you to run and dont look back!   
And when you get to galiaxa fight her with everything you got!"   
Hotaru began to glow a dark purple color as she brought all her powers up for her perpious.  
Melfina knew what was about to happen she was going to use her death reborn attack.   
" Hotaru dont! You'll die!! I Said I wouldent lose anyone else!"   
Melfina lunged forwards to hotaru , but hotaru only smaked melfina back and raised her staff then pointed it at the sisters.  
  
" Death Reborn Evalution!" All the sound silenced, then a loud roaring noise came as everything flashed around them.   
Melfina clutches the crystal on her chest and keepts her eyes closed tightly.   
Soon after the light faded, melfina snaped in the derection and stares with wide eyes as fires blade was through,hotaru's chest.   
Hotaru droped her staff she dident make the attack. Fire pulled her sword out then kicked hotaru back over to melfina where she layed limp on the ground gasping for air.  
  
" Hotaru!!! Damn you!" She clutched her staff and ran for the rain and fire powering up the crystal as she ran.   
Both the sister ran to melfina holding there swords out as they did melfina stoped and released a ki blast at them both.   
She held the power as long as she could untill she couldent hear rain and fires screams.   
She turned quickly and ran back to hotaru droping next to her. She held her hand tightly and lifted her up some so she was siting up slightly.   
Hotaru looked at melfina hearing her sobs.  
  
" I promise I promise that I will end this and we'll all have a better life." Melfina greeted her teeth and watch hotaru smile befor her last breath.   
For a while she sat there and cryed over hotaru. The wind carrying her crys off, seiya walked up behind her and placed his hand on her back.  
" Melfina lets go.." He stared at her as she stood up and began to walk in the derection of the tower. It had to have been no more then three miles now.   
They all got to the towers when an outline of a women dressed in an armor sailor suit aperred.   
She nerrowed her eyes and laughed as strata came around the corner and powered up a ki attack.  
  
(( To be continued.....)) 


	8. A sad end

Melfina stood her ground watching strata smirk and power up a ki blast.   
She dident want to believe what she was seeing but she couldent look away eather.Someone that gave her a reason to live was about to end her life.  
  
"Now melfina this may hurt a bit but I promise it wont last long." Strata grined wildly and held his hands out at her.   
Melfina only nerrows her eyes and raised her staff up at him.   
"Strata if theres anything you'v taught me is that you would never hurt me.......your not strata anymore!" The crystal flashed diffrent colors as he fired the blast off at her.   
Everything around them lit up and sent gravil and dirt flying with a loud exsplotion.   
Melfina opened her eyes then was kicked back. She flew back wards and seiya caught her.   
He stood up infrount of her holding his sword out at strata as she steped up and laughed.   
He looked down at melfina and grined holding his hand out to her.  
" Come with me melfina, lets go away together." He laughed as melfina started to cry, she looked up at him suddenly a flash of a past came to him somewhere deep inside.   
The fear mixed with sadness, how he never wanted to see her like that again.   
Something clicked inside him as he stared at her but he was quickly knocked out of that train of thought when seiya pounced him and began to punch him hard.   
The two men got into it quickly throwing punch after punch kick after kick.   
Seiya had never faught a saiyan befor and was finding out why the hard way.   
Mean while melfina pushed herself up off the ground and stood weakly holding her stomach with one hand and her staff on the other, she looked up at galiaxa and she looked down at melfina from the staires leading inside the tower.   
Melfina's eyes widen when she heard a loud cry of pain.   
She turned around quickly catching seiya run his sword right through strata's chest in return strata fired a ki blast into seiya's stomach.   
Melfina took off and droped down to strata's side.   
Yaten and taiki ran over to seiya. Melfina pulled strata close to her as he grabed her arm and held on.   
She couldent help but cry as she looked into his eyes seeing them fade more and more.   
If he was still evil or not she leaned down and kissed him softly and he did to.   
" I'm sorry mel.....I want you to know that I love you and I'll be waiting..." He smiled a bit and closed his eyes, she rested her forhead agenst his and listened to him take his last breath inbetween her sobs.   
His body began to glow as small orbs of light difted off into the air, befor to long she slumped forwards and tryed to reach out of the orbs floating in the air but she couldent touch them. She turned and looked at seiya laying in yaten's arms, his eyes where open but barly.   
She felt the anger rise up again as she heard galiaxa laughing behind her.   
She slowly turned around and looked at galixa with a death lock stare, at this point she sorta snaped and smiled evily at her as she stood up griping her staff.  
" I do have to admit, strata served me well in more ways then one princess. It amazes me how a man would spend his time around a little kid like you took so long to get controled."   
Galiaxa nerrowed her eyes as melfina began to walk twords her.   
She suddenly got a rush of fear through her stareing at melfina's eyes as she got closer and closer.   
She steped back then turn and ran inside the tower.   
Melfina stoped and looked back at the three men, seiya was now struggling to stand to his feet.  
" This is my time to be alone.......yaten, taiki take care of seiya." She watched as taiki and yaten noded by seiya screamed out her name and tryed to hard to run over to her but he couldent even sit up let alone stand.   
She bowed to them all and ran after galiaxa listening to seiyas screams in the back round.   
Melfina ran all the way up a spiral stair case and past a stone arch.   
She say galiaxa standing near an edge and befor she could realize it she was standing on a long platform in the middle of a room or what looked like a room full of stars and galaxies.  
" Wow......what....is this place....?" Melfina looked at galiaxa and she laughs lightly and pulled her sword out from behind her.   
" This is the place where stars are born and die, all life as we know it came from there." She pointed the blade of the sword below them.   
It was a large black hole with a glowing light inside it. Melfina looked to galiaxa as she took a step closer to the edge of the platform.  
" This is your end princess, Chaos!! Take my life in exstange for your awakeing!" She flung herself back wards and fell straght into the black hole befor melfina could catch her.   
The ground around melfina rumbbled then the light inside the hole grew brighter as a low cakling laugh echoed on.   
Melfina droped to her knees and watched a large shadow creater raise up from the whole and turn the room into darkness.   
Her eyes went big and watched as all the galaxies and stars get swallowed up into the darkness. Melfina raised her staff and powered the crystal up.   
" Moon Silver Crystal Power!!" The beam went into the creater but nothing happen. Everything was fadeing away around her and she dident know what else she could do.  
" No.....hotaru....strata.....mom.....I don't know what to do...." She watched on helplessly as everything was being destroyed.   
A tear rolled down her cheek and was flashed into her gown and the crestent moon mark shown brightly on her forhead, infrount of her she say herself siting there watching her with a light smile on her face.   
Her eyes widen a bit and reached out but as the other her reached out and took her hand.   
She stared on in the persons eyes then quickly realizing it was Queen serenity herself.   
" Mom?" Melfina felt herself smile as serenity noded to her.  
" Melfina don't give up everyone is counting on you to send choas back."  
" But......I cant fight him...the crystal wont even hurt him.."  
" Wrong you can and you must fight him.....you have to drop inside of him and use the light of the crystal to beat him there's no other way."  
" But what if I die? What's going to happen to everyone?"  
" It wont fail melfina......comon pull yourself together now" Melfina turned her head and looked back at hotaru standing behind her.  
" Hotaru!? Your not dead!?"   
" Heh we are, just not willing to give up. Comon babe I know you can do this." Melfina looked up as serenity moved back, she looked up at strata standing there with a light smile on his face.   
She stood up and cryed out his name and lunged out to him huging him tightly.   
Strata wraped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.   
Melfina cryed into his chest as hotaru, and serenity watched her and him.  
" I can't stay long....." He hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her head up so there eyes met.  
" You have to give your life to finish him off, don't be afraid I'm with you the whole way." He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips as he faded away.   
There time was up and she was left alone once again.   
Melfina looked ahead as chaos energy got stronger and stronger.   
She took afew steped forwards to the edge of the platform as a pair of pure white, angel wings unfolded from her back.   
She held her hands out and the crystal aperred.  
" It's time to end this.......you hear me chaos!! This end now!!" Everything stoped around her, her breath, heart beat as she took the step over the side.   
Everything felt like it was moveing in slow motion as she fell straght into the darkness.  
  
(( To be continued........)) 


	9. Happy ending

Chapter 9  
(( Welcome after wakeing up from a so and so month long coma I figured out the ending to this damn story and nooooooooo lee this isent the same ending to the thing   
you where thinking so kiss my foot and save you harsh coments for someone who can care. ^^ injoy the story and i dont own the chars just the idea! ))  
  
  
SNAP! Darkness. Nothingness. Melfina couldent even see past her oun nose. What ever she fell into she was sure in the back of her mind she wouldent be able to get out.   
She held her hands out but nothing, not even the flicker of the imperum silver crystal could break through this light. The cold air chilled her from the inside out, she was naked.  
Nothing was there but the sound of her oun breaths. No presents was near and she couldent tell what time it was. If her friends where fighting. Nothing...  
  
As she floated along there thought and questions wandered through her mind. Why is she still alive? What else is to happen now? God oh dear god did she ever want to be in strata's arms right now.   
The warmth from him made her understand everything. Made her see the light and feel no hate or fear. It wasent fair what happen to him. Or to her.   
All she wanted was for them to be together. To be reconized in others eyes as lovers. As two bright shineing stars that no one else could touch but could look up and admier them.   
The roaring echo build up and melfina quickly realized what was going on. Something latches to her wrist and ankles holding her up, a quick spark and pain rushed through ever limb hitting every nearve of her body makeing her scream bloody murder with in the darken shell.   
She hung her head down and stared motionlessly down. Who cares if she died now...everyone else would soon after. A singal tear sparkled and rolled down her cheek, she driped off her chin and hung infrount of her glowing?   
What? she woundered in the back of her mind, her eyes lit up and she could feel the same warmth she got from her friends, the feeling of love, frendship. The emptyness was gone and a small voice spoke to her.  
" Melfina? Melfina? Princess dont lose faithyou won you won" Melfina couldent understand what was happening, the women infrount of her looked just like her. In fact she was her.  
" Meeeeeelfinaaaa."   
She giggled and placed her hands gently onto the real melfina's cheeks. " What do you wish? Anything at all I can take you away from this and give you the life you want back. For one that has lost everything you now saved everything.   
Do you understand?" The real mel could only shake her head no. The women smiled at her then pulled back crossing her arms over her chest. " I'll show you." The instent it was saidshe was standing back on the platform watching herself hug gene befor he faded away.   
She watched mel turn her wings come out, then fall over the edge. A light broke out from the crystal and smashed throughthe darkness of chaos.Then...her body was vaporized along with chaos. Melfina lifted her head up and she was there....in the darkness again...alone.."So I died?....Is this the other world?"   
Melfina felt the hot tears swell up in her eyes again and she wimpered, below her the ground was comeing up, she gently setted down on one foot and looked forwards to the nothingness again. The question "What do you wish".......Melfina held her hands to her chest as the tears fell freely. She cryed again, She cryed for the millions she would never see again, the lonlyness she felt. The heart ach. The feeling and understandment that she will never be able to do what she's dreamed of. She lifted her head up and cryed out into the darkness. " I want my life back! I want to be able to walk down the isal with my mother! My friend! everyone sitting there watching me and strata get married....."  
Her voice echoed off into the dim blackness. Nothing answered her. Nothing came out to comfert her and tell her she could have that so. What now? She turned and something snaped, she quickly turned her head back as there befor her was a large church, roese decorated every end of the room,   
Serenity stood ontop of a platform looking down at her smileing warmly, Her friend all the princesses sat there smileing, crying happly for her. And there....strata turned around and smiled giveing her the look that everything was and is alright.   
She couldent believe it, nothing took her this way and she could feel the happy tears form." Melfina?" She turned and looked back at the women behind her in the darkness. She smiled cheerfuly and placed two fingers to her lips then setted them to her." Be happy."   
With that the real melfina smiled " thank you" then there was nothing left. The darkness faded and she was left there standing infrount of the grace and loveing, warm, happy smiled over everyone she held dear to her. She walked down that isal makeing a silent vow to herself.   
That...as long as the ones she loved where there. She fight on. She wouldent lose hope. She be there. She walked to strata's side and held his hand, there, befor the intier kingdome, the saiyan race, the moon kingdom itself bowed down   
befor them every respected queen and king bowed there head in acceptness and smiled befor there love for one another. There vows where said and there promises sealed with rings. And they shared a kiss that couldent be more love filled then they ever have given eachother.   
There happyness went on through the night and to a very very pleasurabul night they would never forget. Melfina woke the next day to the soft kiss strata placed onto her cheek, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Melfina couldent be any happyer or more satisfied with life now but there was one thing she never got to tell him.   
"Strata?" She listend to his huh? And she smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. " I love you" He smiled and kissed her again. " I love you to melfina." He stood up and headed from the bathroom. " And strata??" She heard him call from inside the bathroom and poke it head out around the door.   
" Yes? what is it?" She smiled and looked over at him." I'm pregnat" She soon laughed when he sliped and hit the floor.  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
